


A God's Interest

by TheLiveshipParagon



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Domestic Avengers, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Jotunn | Frost Giant, Possessive Loki (Marvel), Sex, Smut, Teasing, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 02:16:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16777651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLiveshipParagon/pseuds/TheLiveshipParagon
Summary: Reader is an Avenger and Loki has been tormenting her, stating she’s not fit to be there.





	A God's Interest

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Smut, Angst
> 
> Written for astridstark13 on Tumblr
> 
> Happy reading!  
> \- TLP xx
> 
> (Proof reading errors very likely, it’s almost 3am)

“Pathetic,” his words ring out as you sail through yet another Loki illusion, Baselard dagger just clunking uselessly on the wall behind.

“Stop mocking me!” you shout out in frustration.

“I’ll stop mocking you when you gain even a modicum of ability,” Loki sneers and you turn to see him standing to the side, expression of pure disgust. “You would think one of ‘Earth’s Mightiest Heroes’ would be able to hold her own against such a wicked creature like myself. Perhaps the Avengers were wrong to recruit someone like you. So uncontrolled, so naïve, so……green.”

“Enough!” you roar, flinging the dagger at him in anger where he just effortlessly plucks it from its path, running a thumb along the edge of the blade. “Perhaps if assholes like you are going to part of the Avengers then I don’t want any part of it.”

You stalk towards him, grabbing the dagger out of his hand and brushing past him, shoulder barging him out of the way where you hear an indignant scoff.

“That’s it, little mortal, run away, give up. Utterly useless…”

“SHUT UP!” you yell, before you completely lose control of your power, sending a wave of concussive energy barrelling at him which lifts him off his feet and slams him into the wall.

He looks startled for a second before a strange look settles in his features.

“Well….that was unexpected,” he says, straightening up and shaking out his leather tunic. “I had rather thought you were much like Miss Romanoff in your abilities but I see Tony Stark has been hiding this information from me. You’re not just a human are you?”

“No,” you admit. “I’m just an experiment that happened to go right and when I say right, I mean I didn’t die in the process.”

“Strong of constitution then,” Loki muses, seeming to assess you with new eyes. “You know, it was fun teasing you when I thought you were just plain but now….”

“That was teasing?” you snarl. “You’ve been tormenting me with your stupid illusions and clones for weeks! I can’t even go to the damn bathroom in peace without you trying to test my 'fortitude’.”

“Yes well, one should always be prepared,” he simply smirks before prowling over to you. “And tormenting is a strong word. Do Midgardians males not express their interest in the same way?”

“Interest?” your face drops as you try to process what’s going on. “Are you saying this was some weird courting thing?”

“Courting,” he scoffs. “Such an archaic term, no my sweet, I mean I’m assessing if you’re worth my time to become attached.”

“Oh well gee, thank you,” you roll your eyes. “Just write it on a card next time rather than make my life miserable.”

“I’ve made you miserable?” his face loses the smirk and it’s replaced by a knitting of his brows. “Truly? I rather thought you were just taking it in your stride.”

“No!” you sigh exasperatedly. “I’ve been on edge all the time because I don’t know when you’re going to pop up and try to fight me. That’s not fun, Odinson.”

“Do _not_ call me that,” Loki hisses.

“Oh so you can dish it out but not take it, huh?” you reply spitefully. “Just leave me alone.”

You turn and walk out of the sparring room, power marching to your bedroom before slamming the door shut and instructing J.A.R.V.I.S not to let anyone in.

You manage to get your gloves off and settle the dagger on the desk before you feel that prickly sensation like something was going to happen. You knew precisely what it was though. Having the powers that you did, you could sense when energy was off and you’d gotten to know Loki’s particular brand when he did magic.

“I know you’re there,” you huff.

“I guess the little revelation about you I just witnessed would explain how you always know I’m there,” he says dryly from behind you. “But why have you never used your abilities in the field?”

“Because they’re dangerous,” you face him directly. “Because I can’t control them when I get emotional. I don’t want people to get hurt.”

“I can help you.”

“What?”

“I can help you control them better if you wish. I’ve had a few centuries of practice,” he offers.

You don’t get the sense this time that he’s mocking you, “Why would you help me?”

“I told you, I have an interest in you. Keep up,” he raises an eyebrow.

“But why?”

“Must I really explain?” he sighs. “Fine. You are the only Midgardian on this godforsaken rock that doesn’t look at me as if I’m a pariah. You’re the only Midgardian to keep up with me when I believed you were merely mortal. You are the only woman to remotely try and scold me for my behaviour and most of all, you try and see the best in everyone….even me when I’m…..awful to you.”

“You be careful, Loki or I might think you’re not so much of an asshole after all,” you smile at him.

“Stars forbid,” he laughs softly. “Now, will you let me help you or are you going to be stubborn?”

“You can help me but no more appearing in my bathroom,” you wave a finger.

“Oh but that’s the highlight of my day,” he grins wickedly. “Especially when I find you in the shower.”

“Hey!” you start blushing. “Pervert!”

“Oh undoubtedly,” he winks. “I particularly enjoy when you use the soap to lather-”

“Loki!” you cry, sure you’re crimson red by now. “That’s private!”

“ _Nothing_ is private around me,” he chuckles. “I see all, even that you still have a stuffed animal you hug in your sleep.”

“You watch me sleep?!” you step away a bit. “What part of personal space don’t you get?”

“I watch you sleep because you have nightmares,” he becomes serious for a moment. “I heard them once when I passed by and I saw how distressed you were. Sometimes I will stay by your side until they pass. Now I know what ailed you in the night. You were remembering your experimentation, weren’t you?”

“Yes,” you say quietly. “It was the most pain I’ve ever been in in my life.”

“That is why I know how you sleep.”

You register that he’s pushed a stray hair behind your ear but you’re not even pushing him away any more. You actually seem to be welcoming the contact.

“Thank you,” you offer.

There’s something very genuine about the expression he makes, like you’re seeing past the veneer of sarcasm and abrasive rudeness. This was how he was at his core, just as vulnerable and caring as you were but he would never admit it, you think.

“I do wonder what you’re thinking,” he muses. “You seem very lost in thought.”

“Just that you’re an odd being, Laufeyson,” you murmur.

He seems to debate something for a second before coming to a conclusion, “I would like to offer you something in return for you showing me your abilities.”

“Showing them? I hurt you,” you scowl.

“Trust me, sweet, I’m not hurt in the slightest,” he smirks for a second. “I place enough reliance in you that should you wish to see, I will show you my true form and you can see how much of a monster I _really_ am.”

“You’re not a monster, Loki,” you approach him properly, standing close. “I know you had no control over what you were doing during the Battle of New York, I felt the other power driving you.”

“And that is why you are remarkable,” he smiles fondly at you. “I suppose I shall see if you still find me bearable after this.”

He delicately places a hand over your eyes which seems to get colder by the second until he removes it and you see him standing before you, cobalt blue skin, piercing red eyes. You’re actually quite fascinated rather than horrified.

“It’s such a nice colour,” you remark, hand outstretched to touch his cheek.

He seems to step back for a moment, completely insecurely as he looks at the floor, not really believing you’re being truthful. Then your fingers land on his skin, tracing the markings and his eyes flutter shut, just bathing in your attentions.

“You’re not running,” he comments.

“No, I’m not. I’m not afraid of you, Loki, you just piss me off sometimes.”

“Only sometimes? I’m not doing my work correctly then,” he laughs before reverting to a human skin tone, the eyes dimming and fading to a cooler green. “Let me be bold for a moment if you’re truly not appalled.”

He cups your hand that’s on his cheek and you can feel the warmth radiating now before he closes the gap and gently bends his head, giving you ample time to escape. You don’t though, you just tilt your head up to meet him as he steals a kiss from you.

This man, this god even, the one despised by everyone and loved by no one yet he was caring and he was kind in his own way, a way no one ever looked deep enough to see.

“I believe you may have an interest in _me_ ,” he smirks as he pulls away. “Curious.”

“Oh do I now?”

“Perhaps, I shall have to check again, just to be certain,” he lowers his head again.

This time you’re expecting it and wind your arms around his neck, drawing him to you as his hands settle on your back and your hair, exploring what he found there. It didn’t take long before the both of you were becoming more passionate in your movements, more eager, more desperate.

When he breaks away, it’s almost with the greatest of reluctance before he growls against your ear, “I want to take you, ravish you so thoroughly you won’t walk for the rest of the day. I have wanted to do so for an age it feels like.”

You feel yourself growing hot at his words, a dull ache starting between your legs. God knows how such an annoyance in your life could produce this reaction from you but Loki had always gotten to the most base parts of you in anger, sorrow and now….lust it seemed.

“What are you waiting for then?” you tease him.

He nips at your neck before bending down and picking you up so you wrap your legs around his waist before walking you to the bed, “Stars, I wish we were on Asgard. To take you in a bed worthy of such a woman….alas, this will have to do for now.”

He crawls onto the bed until you feel safe enough to let go and bounce slightly as you hit the mattress and it only takes seconds before Loki is resuming his exploration of you, tugging your clothes off with haste whilst you try and attempt to figure out his foreign garb.

“Oh, let me,” he chuckles, seeing you struggling with a clasp before he entirely removes any clothing from his torso.

It’s like he’s made of marble, alabaster skin, hard lean muscle and smooth as velvet. He catches you staring and it’s like something predatory settles into his posture, a sense of pride that you find him so attractive.

He’s a little shy, you realise as well as being overly enthusiastic. You get the sense that the women he has been with previously have been very disposable or not genuinely interested in him for him, only his title. Now that he has you who sees past all of his misdeeds, he treats you like he will give you the world, as his hands trace the most delicious circles on your abdomen. He treats you like he’s afraid you might leave if he doesn’t worship you.

“Loki,” you say gently. “You don’t have to-”

“But I enjoy it, my sweet,” he gives you the most earnest look as he kisses along your ribcage. “I want to know every inch of the woman who saw the monster and did not run.”

True to his word, his fingers and his mouth left you dizzy as he lavished you with attention before he finally discarded the last vestiges of your clothes, drinking in the sight of your body even with the scars of your horrific 'rebirth’.

“Do not be ashamed,” he catches your look. “You are beautiful. They only tell the story of how you got here at this time, to me.”

His trousers completely vanish and you see he has more scars of his own, before he moves over you, giving a sweet kiss before aligning himself.

You have no idea what to expect. Technically you’re going inter-species here and you didn’t even know if things worked the same.

“Settle,” he bids you. “I will not harm you. I merely wish to express my feelings for you in a way that I can’t articulate well.”

“Goodness, Loki not being able to talk about something,” you can’t resist saying.

“Oh you wicked girl,” he laughs before gliding into you, causing you to buck into his arms.

He’s right, it doesn’t hurt. There’s this occasional sensation sometimes of coldness but it’s quite pleasant.

Once he’s fully seated, he starts a slow rhythm that’s just maddening to you. You want his passion, you want a flash of the Loki who made you so mad once that you accidentally broke one of the Iron Man suits in a rage.

“Oh I see what you desire,” he studies your face, kissing you heavily. “You truly are a marvel.”

“You said ravish after all,” you remind him and on the last syllable, he ruts so deep that it ends up almost being shouted.

“Now now, don’t want to draw attention,” he chuckles darkly before taking up a punishing pace, swallowing your loud moans with his kisses.

You wrap your legs around his back, encouraging him further as he keeps his promise to make you utterly spent. His hand manages to trail down, circling your clit in such a way that it was featherlight but it was driving you completely towards the edge.

You came hard, crying out as he continued to take you, jerking slightly with the aftershocks. God knows it had been ages since you’d had an orgasm that strong…. your legs felt so heavy all of sudden.

“I shall find release soon,” Loki warns you. “When I do, know that you will be mine. If you do not wish that, speak now.”

You say nothing and he takes your silence as agreement, doing three last brutally deep thrusts before spilling into you, moaning as loudly as you did before laying his head gently on your chest.

“I think you’ll find you’re _mine_ now,” you laugh softly.

“Oh am I?” he quirks up an eyebrow. “And what mortal has ever owned a god?”

“Well I’m not completely mortal,” you point out.

“You make a fair point,” he smiles lightly. “But you are mine and I shall not let you go. I will keep you safe, that I promise you. I will help your abilities grow and evolve, that I declare to you. I will care for you always, that I swear to you.”

“You don’t need to be so….grandiose,” you stroke his hair. “I’m not going anywhere, not after you’ve shown so much of your true self to me.”

“And do you…..like it?”

“Yes, I rather think I do.” 


End file.
